The Confusion
by ParamoreTwilight.fan
Summary: Summer's pregnancy test said negative at Vegas, but positive at home! Summer and Seth are pregnant but are arguing and things begin to go wrong. Especially when Summer can't connect to the baby and makes the biggest mistake of her life........
1. Chapter 1 The News

The News

Summer sat on the edge of her bathtub, her knuckles white from gripping the edge of it so hard. She had returned an hour earlier from Las Vegas relieved from discovering she wasn't in fact pregnant. No, she had to stop saying that! She didn't yet know for sure whether she was pregnant. Burdened with guilt from lying to Seth she removed the stick from its package. Oh god, I can't do this! I need Taylor! She ran out of the bathroom to her cell phone and dialled Taylor's number.

"Hello"

"Taylor…hi…it's Summer…"

"Oh hey Sum, what's up? No let me guess…you miss me already because it's been like 1 hour. Ha I know you can't live without me."

"Oh Taylor!" Summer cried.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you! What's the matter?"

"I'm a terrible person Taylor! I've done the most horrible thing but I just need your support now."

"Sure Summer what ever you need" Taylor said sympathetically.

"Okay here it goes…but promise not to judge me".

"Of course Summer and do you really think I would judge you?"

"No, I'm sorry I'm just a bit of a mess. Well…Iliedaboutbeingpregnantandidon'tknowhatatotellSethandI'mafraidhewillbreakupwithmeandI'msosorryforlyingtoyoupleaseforgiveme" Summer babbled on.

"Hey, hey hang on a moment you're going to fast, all I caught was pregnant, lied, break up with me. Hmmm…well I think I can guess just from that Sum."

"I know Taylor but I'm so sorry and I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Hey Summer remember I'm you friend, you don't need to grovel to me! Look here's what we'll do. First I'm going to come over there and you'll take a pregnancy test. Then we'll decide how you're going to tell Seth. Okay?"

"Thanks Taylor you really are a life saver!"

"Anytime Sum, remember you're my only girlfriend!"

Summer felt much better after her chat with Taylor. She was able to clear her head and think much more rationally about her situation. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear her doorbell ring. Luckily it was in Taylor's nature to never give up! Eventually Summer slipped out of her thoughts long enough to here the ring of her doorbell. She bounded to the door not out of enthusiasm but in a sense of urgency. Taylor stood there fidgeting and as soon as the door opened she ran inside.

"Okay, so I planned this out on the way here. First is your dad in?"

"Nope he's away on a business trip."

"Good next do you have enough tests to take at least 5 times?"

"Yes, but why would I need five?"

"Well. It's better safe than sorry. Okay next do you have chocolate?"

"Yup always, but why do I need chocolate?"

"Well that's not for you, its for me, I need to eat chocolate when I get nervous!"

"Ha, well I might need some as well because I think I'm going to be more nervous than you!" Summer laughed.

It felt good to laugh and she knew she did the right thing to ask Taylor to come over. Taylor could always lift her spirits!

Summer walked into her bathroom, Taylor just behind her. She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the result.

"Ummm Taylor this is the part when you've got to go outside so I can pee on this stick!"

"Ha, like I was going to stay Sum, well I'll just be outside waiting eating my chocolate."

Summer had never felt more alone in her life, even with Taylor just outside. It was so unfair, it wasn't like Taylor's life depended on this little stick, and hers did. It wasn't like Taylor could even imagine what she was going through, she was the one going through it! Urgh! Summer thought in frustration. She couldn't believe that in a few moments her life could come crashing down around her.

Well this was it she couldn't put it off any longer!

"Taylor, I've done it an now I need some chocolate"

"Sure, just come and join me!"

Taylor rubbed Summer's back in soothing circles comforting her as much as she could.

"Okay, okay, I think it should be done now! Oh my god I think I'm going to faint!"

"No, Summer everything is going to be alright"

"Right, you're right, everything is going to be fine, and I mean I'm probably just over-reacting. Okay so if there is a line, I'm pregnant but if there is no line, I'm not pregnant."

"Right."

"Oh my god Taylor I can't look!"

"It's okay Sum, I'll look for you! No I can't do it!"

"Okay fine I'll do it!"

Summer took a deep breath.

Meanwhile…

"Well man that turned out to be a hell of a trip!" Seth said.

"Yeah man it's was kind of fun though!" Ryan answered.

"But, thank god Summer wasn't pregnant!"

"Yeah, I know. Imagine if she was though, I mean my life would be over. I can't even imagine what I would have done, it would have been awful!"

"I know, I mean when I thought it was Taylor's' I wanted to sink into the floor!"

"Well, I'm going to go and unpack."

Ryan was oblivious to the fact that Seth was in fact trying to avoid the next question that would come...Do you think Summer lied about no being pregnant?

Seth returned to his room glad he had escaped Ryan without the dreaded question popping up. He had been trying to answer that same question in his head ever since he had found out she wasn't pregnant. Summer wouldn't lie to him about something so big, would she? No she wouldn't and anyway I would know if she was lying cos Summer Roberts had many amazing qualities but lying wasn't one of them! Nah…Summer wouldn't lie she's too good for that!

Back at the Roberts' house…

"OH MY GOD TAYLOR ITS POSITIVE!" Summer cried.

"WHAT OH MY GOD SUMMER WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!"

"HEY, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SUPPORTING ME!"

"SORRY BUT I'M JUST SHOCKED"

"YEAH WELL I'M MORE SHOCKED"

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?"

"I DON'T KNOW, WHY ARE YOU"

"Hey Sum you're still shouting."

"Oh sorry, HEY WHY AM I APOLOGISING, MY LIFE IS OVER TAYLOR, GET THAT? O-V-E-R!!"

"Calm down Sum we can get through this."

"Okay, you're right but I'm going to need your help."

"Right, well first you need to figure out who's it is."

"Obviously it's Seth's."

"Are you sure? I mean its not some random dude you met in Vegas."

"WHAT, of course not!"

"Hey, hey calm down remember its better safe than sorry! I'm sorry for asking but remember anything can happen in Vegas."

"Oh god Taylor what do I do. Seth is going to kill me!"

"Well is wasn't entirely your fault."

"Yes it was!"

"Yeah you're right, it was"

"TAYLOR!"

"Oh Summer, I'm sorry but I dunno what to do and when Taylor doesn't have a solution to something she just babbles on!"

"Taylor stop speaking in 3rd person!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, here's my solution. First tell Seth then we'll take it from there!"

"Okay, do you think I should go over there now?"

"Yup definitely, I'll come with you I'm already missing Ryan...his smile…his eyes…"

"Taylor this is not the time for your weird fantasies about Ryan I mean I'm in a mid-life crisis here!"

--

At the Cohen house…

Seth is unpacking in his bedroom when he hears a knock on his door. Nobody ever knocks on his door they normally just walk in. "Well it must be someone different, maybe I should clean up my room, and it's a mess! Nah, people should know what type of person I am!" Seth thought.

"Seth are you in there?"

"Summer?" Something must be up, firstly she never ever knocks and secondly she hardly ever calls me Seth!

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Of course you can, why even ask?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't realise?"

"Summer, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? Nothing's wrong, I'm great, I'm amazing nothing is _wrong_.

"Hey Summer don't insult my intelligence ok. Something is up and I know it. You're babbling for one thing and you look on the verge of tears! Just tell me what's up!"

"Ok, well I'm pregnant!" Summer stammered. Seth took in breath, his eyes wide.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Me…I didn't say anything…did you hear me say something…nope not a word came out of my mouth…I just meant…"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN? WHAT…YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"Now don't go losing your temper with me" Summer exclaimed

"HEY I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE ANGRY, YOU JUST TOLD ME YOU'RE PREGNANT AND I'M GUESSING ITS MINE. AND LET ME TELL YOU IF IT ISN'T I'M WARNING YOU NOT TO TELL ME I DON'T THINK I COULD HANDLE IT!"

"Look I'm really sorry I lied to you but I didn't know myself until ten minutes ago either."

"WOW THAT MAKES IT SO MUCH BETTER!_"_

Summer couldn't believe Seth was talking to her like this, he never shouted at her she was the one who usually shouts at him!

"Look I know you're in shock but please don't take any rash actions!"

"Rash actions? You're unbelievable Summer. You just told me I'm a father and you ask me not to take any rash actions! Well you know what I have a perfect solution for this! We're over…for good and don't think of changing my mind because it won't work!"

"Seth…please…no…" Summer sobbed.

Seth's eyes were full of rage and Summer knew that there was nothing she could do. Summer felt her heart breaking into a million pieces; unfortunately this didn't seem to be the matter with Seth. He was breathing heavily no remorse in his eyes and his posture remained harsh and menacing.

"Summer, I think you should leave."

"What?" In all her years of knowing Seth he had never asked her to get out of his room. Did this mean for good?

"You heard me, you need to go."

"Okay if that's what you want."

"Yeah it is." He said quietly.

She turned to leave.

"Just so you know I am having this baby whether you want to be a part of it or not and if you do want to be a part of its life I won't stop you from doing so."

"Thank you."

Even with these polite words his voice sounded harsh and not at all grateful. But who could blame him? This couldn't be it thought Summer. This couldn't be the end of Seth and Summer? Then how come it was?


	2. Chapter 2 The Visit

CHAPTER 2

1 MONTH LATER…

"Taylor hey, its Summer"

"OMG, is this really _Summer?_ The girl who abandoned her best friend and hasn't spoken to anyone since she broke up with her idiot boyfriend!"

"I know I'm sorry I didn't mean to abandon you! Well you'll be glad to know I'm over all that! But id rather not go into details, it still hurts. I'm better off without having to speak about that."

"Well its great to hear your voice. It's so exciting you're going to be a mother. Has the bump grown yet? When's your first scan? Have you bought any baby clothes yet? Oh and what about names? I was thinking Claire, Hannah, Sarah, Natalie, Alison…"

"Taylor, for your information I have been thinking about all those things, firstly yes my bump has grown, my first scan is coming up in 2 days, and for the names I would like to discuss that with Seth."

"Oh, sorry well ummm…"

"Taylor I was going to ask Seth to come to the scan with me only if he wanted to but I would be grateful if you were there too, after all you're the next most important person to me."

"Really Summer, would you really like me to come, I mean you don't have to ask just because you feel sorry for me!"

"Well that's not why I'm inviting you I would like you to be godmother to my baby, but I cant make any promises until I discuss it with Seth, however you should know that you are one of my prime candidates!"

"Oh…Summer…I don't know what to say…thank you"

"Taylor, lost for words I thought I would never see the day! And did you really expect you wouldn't be part of my baby's life?"

"Well thanks anyway. Before you go Summer I need to ask you something. And you have to promise not to get upset. Okay?"

"Taylor, why would I get upset? And anyway I promise."

"Okay, well it's about Seth. I know you said he is going to be part of the baby's life but don't you think it's about time to talk to him. I mean it's been a month and you two haven't even spoken to each other. I know you don't have a relationship anymore but for the benefit of the baby you two need to learn to get along!"

"Well Taylor for your information I was planning to talk to him today and invite him to the baby's first scan."

"Good, I'm glad. Well I've got to go, Ryan's on the other line!"

"Okay well I'll call you to tell you how it goes!"

--

BACK AT THE COHEN HOUSEHOLD ALSO 1 MONTH LATER…

"Seth, come on you need to get out of your damned room and get to dinner! Kirsten is already annoyed with you for stinking up her house, as you haven't taken a shower in over 2 weeks. Look man I know you're hurting at the moment but you need to remember that it was you who broke up with Summer. Right Seth you haven't eaten with us for 1 month and you need to get over her. I will break down this door if I have to!"

"Leave me alone Ryan, just go away. You're not making me feel any better!"

"Dude, you're a mess I think you need some of Ryan Atwood's amazing advice!"

"No, I'm fine I'm not coming out!"

"Okay Seth, now I'm warning you…if u don't get out right now I will call Taylor and set her on you!"

"You wouldn't…"

"I would. Are you coming"?

"Fine, give me 10 minutes! You are so annoying, I think a bit of Taylor has rubbed off onto you."

"Great, oh and one more thing, don't get mad at me but this has to be said…Seth do you realise that you have been a father for 1 month now and you have done nothing to help your child. Now I know you're not all that please with this whole situation but its time you take on the responsibility of being a father. Firstly, ever since you broke up with Summer you have been whinging around doing nothing, did you think it was the best thing to break up with her? Well you can deny it but you need to speak to her and tell her how you really feel and…"

"Jeez Ryan what's wrong with you. Nowadays you never stop talking, I think I preferred the old Ryan Atwood! And for you information all the time I've been in here that is all I've been thinking about! And I've decided I'm going to talk to her and tell her I was wrong and that I want to try to make _us_ work."

"Wow man I didn't realise how much you've thought about. Well I have to say that I think you're doing the right thing. And by the way I was talking to Taylor before and she said Summer is coming round here in a bit so maybe you should have a shower?"

"Why didn't you tell me that before? Now I've got to get changed, shower, eat and prepare what I'm going to say!"

"Well Kirsten is calling me to come for dinner!"

Surprisingly Seth was feeling much better after his talk with Ryan. He had cleared his head and now realised that he still loved Summer and that abandoning her and his child was the wrong thing to do. Hmm…what should I wear, I need my outfit to say 'I'm composed, cool and totally confident!'

--

Summer arrived at the Cohen house shortly after and Sandy answered the door.

"Hey Summer, its great to see you again!" Sandy exclaimed surprised to see Summer.

"Hey Mr Cohen, is Seth in?"

"Yeah he's in his room, in fact that's where he's been for 1 month."

"Well at least I'm not the only pathetic one! I mean he's the one who broke up with me. Well I don't think I'll mention that that was exactly what I've been doing for the last month!" Summer thought.

"Oh, well he better be prepared for his first visitor!"

"Look Summer don't be too mad at him, I've talked to him and I told him that what he did was wrong. I'm sorry for his actions but I will make sure you and the baby get as much support you need."

"Thanks Mr Cohen but I think me and the bump will be just fine!"

"I'm sure you will be, well go on upstairs!"

"Thanks."

Summer knocked on Seth's door. It seemed strangely like déjà vu. She hoped it wouldn't and any way this time she wasn't carrying any bad news as such!

"Look Ryan, just get lost ok, ill be out when Summer gets here."

"Umm…Seth it's me…Summer."

"Summer? Oh…umm… give me a moment!"

"Crap," Seth thought, "Summer so shouldn't have heard that. It sounds like I've been moping about for the last month. Well actually that's what I have been doing but she doesn't need to know that! Remember Seth keep cool you've got to get her back!"

"Hey Summer, its umm…what are you doing her?" Seth finished pathetically.

"Well I have something important to speak to you about."

"So do I actually. Well you go ahead first."

"What, here in the doorway?"

"Oh no sorry, u can come in." Seth moved aside to let her pass.

They sat in an awkward silence for 1 minute before either of them spoke.

"So how have you been?" asked Seth.

"I'm good and so is this little one!"

"Ok, look lets just get right to it…well I've been an idiot and I should never have left you. I now know what I want and what my priorities are. I've been selfish and tactless and I really am sorry."

"Well, I didn't see that one coming. But where does that leave us now?"

"Wherever you want it to be."

"Seth I would love to forgive you so easily but it's not that easy!"

"I know but we can work through it, if not for us but for our baby."

"I don't know. How can I be sure you won't leave again?"

"I swear to you Summer, I won't."

"I somehow can't, make myself believe that. I need to think about not only my feelings now but also my baby's.

"I know, Summer I was too harsh and I was a complete moron!"

"Yes you were. Well I guess you can't get fairer than that!"

"So does this mean Seth and Summer are back!"

"I guess so!"

"And Summer, one more thing…I love you."

"I love you too…Cohen!"

"Yes, at last my name has been said. Hey, my baby's back!"

"Yup, and she's never going anywhere again!"

Seth pulled Summer into a long kiss. He tried to put many unsaid things into it. Summer didn't realise how much she had missed his kisses and his hair and his eyes but mostly his wonderful laugh!

"So now we got that out of the way…what did you want to ask me?"

"Well, my first scan is in 2 days and I wanted to ask you to come."

"Of course I'll come, I promise that I will be there every step of the way. We're in this together. And while we're talking about this little one I'm kind of getting sick of calling him or her _the little one._"

"Me too, I've been thinking of a few."

"Ok then run them by me!"

"Okay well first, Sara, Stacy, Sheila, or Samantha if it's a girl. Or if it's a boy, Samuel, Sean, Shayne or Stephen.

"Yeah I like those but I though Rachel if it's a girl or Steve if its boy.

"You know what, I think I like Rachel and Stuart better!"

"Do you realise we're having a baby, OH MY GOD WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

"I'M GOING TO BE FATHER!"

"So we're really going to do this?"

"Yup we sure are!"

"You know what Cohen I don't think I've ever been happier in my life, I now have not only one person I love close to me but two!"

"Well this turned out to be something more than I expected."

They both slipped silently into their own thoughts glad to be in the comfort in of each other's arms. Both felt like the other belonged there. Seth and Summer will always be together no matter what, how they could have ever doubted that we will never know. One thing they vowed to each other was that they would never put themselves through the pain of being apart ever again. Little did they know, a decision to be made for Seth and Summer was just around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3 The tests

CHAPTER 3 The tests

Over the next few months Seth and Summer continued to go to the ultrasounds and pregnancy classes together, however tough it got they persevered…

"Cohen don't make me go in there, those women are like hyenas pouncing on a fresh piece of meat." Summer whined.

"Hey, baby I know its hard but think about it, this will benefit our child!"

"I know, but you don't know what they're like!"

"Come on, we can do this, I'll come with you."

"Look Cohen even though this will be hard it's not hard enough for me to drag you into this as well."

"Good, because I didn't want to come anyway!"

"COHEN!"

"Hey, I'm sorry, how about this, I'll come straight after and pick you up."

"Okay, see you then."

"Yeah"

Summer turned to leave.

"Oh and Summer, I love you."

"Love you too Cohen."

Meanwhile Ryan and Taylor had some important news of their own to bear.

"Look Ryan, we've been trying for over 4 months now, that's not just a coincidence."

"I know Taylor, but I don't know if there's something wrong with me or you…"

"Maybe we should both get checked out…you know got to a clinic or something."

"Yeah, you're right; I'll book us in for tomorrow."

"Okay, don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine."

The next day at the clinic…

"Mr Atwood if you could come this way and Mrs Atwood could you go with Susan here." The clerk said.

"I'll see you in a bit Taylor, and remember everything will be fine." Taylor didn't answer and Ryan guessed from the unconvinced look on her face that his words hadn't comforted her.

Ryan followed the woman into the all too clean clinic. His heart was beating even though he was the one saying everything was going to be alright. He wondered to himself what they would do if they were unable to have kids. They could always turn to adoption or surrogacy…or would Taylor leave him…one thing he knew for sure was that if it was Taylor with the problem he would stick by her.

Taylor's pulse was increasing by the second. Questions running through her head…What if we can't have children?...Would Ryan leave me?...What will we do?

Taylor knew that if they were unable to have kids it wouldn't be the end of the world. There were many other ways to do this. But would it be the same?

Ryan watched the nurse walk towards him holding in her hand the results to his test. She scanned over them until she lifted her head. Ryan tried to read her face but she kept an expressionless face. Atwood Ryan…well you'll be pleased to know that the problem doesn't lie with you. This should have been good news but it only meant one thing, the problem was Taylor.

Taylor watched the nurse read over that little piece of paper in her hand which would determine the problem. She prayed that it would be a good result. Atwood Taylor…blah blah blah was all Taylor heard…your results state that you are unable to have children. WHAT, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, LET ME SEE THAT! The nurse looked quite scared as Taylor snatched the paper from her hand. "This can't be happening, oh my god my life is over. Ryan's going to hate me!"

"Now what would make you say that, love?"

"Ryan I-"

Ryan cut her off.

"I already know, the problem isn't with me, but that doesn't make me fell any differently."

"Ryan, I'm so sorry-"

"Taylor why are you apologising? None of this is your fault."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well I've been thinking that the option I would most like to take is adoption."

"I agree, we can visit the agency tomorrow, I really would like a child as soon as possible."

"Me too, come on then lets be off then, this place gives me the creeps."

"COHEN, you're late!"

"I know babe I'm sorry. I got caught up at the store."

"Look Cohen its bad enough to come to these classes but then I have to stay for longer?"

"Hey come on now, lets go home."

"NO, I'M HUNGRY, I NEED SOME PINEAPPLE!"

"Pineapple? Where are we going to get that."

"Not _we_, its where are _you_ going to get it!"

"Sure, I'll go now."

"No you can take me home first, I'm tired and then you can go and get it!"

"Anything you want honey."

"GOOD, NOW TAKE ME HOME!"

Seth sighed, lately Summer had been experiencing mood swings and she seemed to take it all out on him! Well he guessed this came as part of the job description of being a father…making the mother happy!

Later that day Seth and Summer found out the sex of their baby…

"SUMMER HURRY UP WE'VE GOT TO GO!"

"I KNOW, STOP SHOUTING AT ME, FOR GOD'S SAKE COHEN I'M PREGNANT!"

"Fine, just hurry up."

"I'm here, I'm here, well come on then don't just stand there."

"Well Mr and Mrs Cohen, -"

"Uh sorry but its Mr Cohen and Mrs Roberts, we're not married." Interrupted Summer

"Oh sorry, I just assumed…well I'm glad to tell you that you're going to have a baby girl!"

Secretly both had been wanting this however they had not wanting to admit this if they had a boy!

"Honey, we're having a baby girl!" Summer sobbed.

"Damn, I saw the cutest pair of boy's shoes yesterday…"

"Cohen, shut up you moron!"

"We have so much to do, I mean we have to think of a name, paint her room and buy all her clothes…" Seth said ticking them off on his fingers.

"We'll get it done, we have another 5 months anyway. I mean I'm starting to get bigger by day!"

"Well that's one thing and you also seem to be getting prettier by day!"

"Awww, your sweet, I just hope everything goes smoothly."

"Well why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know but I don't know what I would do if something were to happen."

"Well there's no need to worry about that, because I promise you Summer Roberts that nothing will go wrong."

"Yeah, I'm sure it wont." Summer whispered although not sounding totally convinced.


	4. Chapter 4 The complications

Hey guyz sorry for the wait but I've been busy you know, exams and all that

**Hey guyz sorry for the wait but I've been busy you know, exams and all that! I want to dedicate this story to 'tines' who has already started to see the connection with Summer not being able to connect to the bay. Thanks to all my readers and remember reviews make me happy! :)**

CHAPTER 4

"Miss Roberts and Mr Cohen if you'll just come this way." The doctor asked.

"Cohen, its too early, what's going on? It hurts Cohen, I'm scared, what's wrong?" Summer cried.

"Honey, I'm sure everything is okay."

"Look I'm not dumb, I'm the one who can feel it, and I know that something is wrong."

"I know, I know but we won't know for sure until we see the doctor."

"HURRY UP COHEN, YOU MORON, I'M THE ONE IN PAIN HERE, THIS IS NOT A TIME TO GO SLOWLY!"

Just an hour earlier Seth and Summer were on their couch watching some bad Chinese movie that was Seth's favourite.

"OWWWW, URGH, COHEN!" Summer screamed in fear.

"What is it Sum, should I call 911? What is it; do I need to get the wheelchair? Oh no but I haven't put it together get-"

"COHEN YOU IDIOT, MY WATER JUST BROKE! BUT IT DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT."

"What do you mean it doesn't feel right? Its not like you would know…unless you've done this before… and isn't it too early?"

"OF COURSE I HAVEN'T NOW JUST HURRY UP AND YES IT IS TOO EARLY!!"

"Uh, yeah."

Seth got Summer into the car and raced off in the direction of the hospital.

They entered a large white surgery room…

"Cohen, I've seen this in movies, they only take you here if something's wrong…find out what wrong Cohen…my poor baby!"

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine Sum."

"Well, of course you'll say that, it's your job!"

"Fine, I'll go speak to the doctor."

"Doctor what is it, what's wrong?"

"We won't know for sure until we take an ultrasound Mr Cohen."

Seth and Summer tried to read the doctor's expression as he took the ultrasound, however both couldn't determine anything from it.

Summer was silently worrying to herself trying to think if she had done anything wrong. She hadn't gone within a mile of alcohol, or some or anything else harmful. If something were wrong would Seth blame her?

"Mr Cohen and Miss Roberts, I'm sorry but…

Hahahaha, I was going to leave it their, but then I thought it was too short and too mean! KEEP READING AND PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!

"But what?" Cohen asked.

"This baby is coming now."

"WHAT BUT IT'S TOO EARLY."

"Can you see if anything is wrong?"

"Not yet but we can't know for sure until she is born."

Seth was waiting outside while Summer was having her operation when Ryan and Taylor arrived.

"Oh man, I'm glad you're here, I've been freakin out man!" Seth exclaimed.

"How is she?"

"She's fine but the baby…"

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

Seth filled them in with the details when the doctor cam out of the operating room.

"Can I see her?" asked Seth.

"Yes, but only one of you, she still asleep.

"And the baby?"

"I'm afraid there has been a complication.

"WHAT COMPLICATION?"

"You're baby girl seems unable to breathe at the moment so we have connected her to a machine, all we can do now is wait and hope that she will start to breathe on her own."

"Hey Summer, its me Seth, I love you hon, and even if you can't wake up just remember that okay. Our baby girl is doing okay but she can't breathe on her own yet love. She's beautiful though, I think she has your eyes and is just as beautiful as you."

"Seth? Is that you."? Summer asked still groggy.

"Yup, I'm right here."

"How's she doing."  
"No change."

They both lapsed into silence thinking about their new baby. Summer began to shake as she sobbed even harder into Seth's chest.

"Hey baby, she's gonna be fine, okay."

"I know, but I can't help but think if she…you know…"

"Hey hey hey, now you can't be thinking like that."

Seth had been thinking the same thing but he was trying to stay strong for Summer even though it broke his heart to see his baby connected by wires."

"Well more importantly Sum, we need a name for her."

"I think we should name her Rachel."

"Rachel…I like it, Rachel Cohen Roberts, it has a certain ring to it."

"Hey, what do yo mean Cohen Roberts, why not Robert Cohen?"

"Well at least some of the old Summer is back! Hey Sum, there's something I've wanted to do. And don't think I'm doing this only because you're pregnant."

"What is it?"

"Well for a long time now I've been trying to picture my life without you, but I cant imagine any other life without you. Summer Roberts you are my love, my life and my whole universe. We now have a baby and I think this is our chance to be a real family. So, Summer Roberts, will you marry me?"

Seth took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he waited for her reply.

"Cohen….I-I…um…well…I don't know what to say, this is kind of unexpected."

Seth felt his heart start to break as he started to realise her answer.

"But Seth, I can't imagine my life without you as well either, so, well, yes I would be honoured to be Mrs Summer Cohen!"

"REALLY, SUMMER, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"I love you too!"

"We're now officially a family, you, me and Rachel!"

"Yup, we sure are!"

Summer and Seth's world lit up for a moment here but they both turned to look at baby Rachel and wondered if they could or would ever be that family.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! COME ON GUYZ, I'LL ONLY WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER IF MY REVIEWS GO UP TO…HMMM…MAYBE 20 OR SO!! THANX!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guyz. i'm proud of myself, i submitted this chapter very soon. its kinda long but enjoy! and remember reviews make me happy :)**

CHAPTER 5

"Hey baby, you're so beautiful, oh I wish I could hold you but with all those wires it's not possible. By the way I'm your daddy and I love you very much, you remember that. Your name is Rachel by the way, Rachel Cohen-Roberts. You have your mothers eyes but my lips and nose, when you're older you'll get all the boys just like your mother, thank god you're a girl cos if you were a boy you might be like when getting all the girls. I promise you Rachel that you'll be alright, and when you're better I'll give you the best possible life." Seth whispered to Rachel.

At that moment Seth was finding it hard to not fall apart. It had been 8 days since Rachel had been born and she still wasn't breathing. Summer had not yet been released as a precaution but she was to be out of hospital in the next 2 days. However until Rachel was able to breathe on her own she had to stay in hospital.

"Hey Seth, Summer's asking to see you." Ryan said as he entered the room.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a mo." Seth answered in a tired voice."

"Hey man, you know everything is going to be alright."

"Yeah I know… hey can you stay with Rachel, I don't want her to be alone at any time."

"Sure, now go see Summer, and I give you permission to kick Taylor out she's been by Summer's side for like 3 hours!" Ryan laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Taylor could you give us a moment please." Seth asked.

"Sure, I'll go get some coffee."

"Hey Summer, how are you feeling."

"Neglected!"

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't had a kiss or a hug from my fiancée in more that 5 hours!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"What are you apologising for, come here!"

Summer pulled Seth in for a long lingering kiss. It had been a while since Seth had felt happy but right there he felt on top of the world. He still felt dizzy whenever he kissed Summer. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, afraid to let go.

Eventually Summer pulled away…

"How's Rachel doing?"

"No change, but do you want to see her?"

"Uh…yeah…sure!" Seth failed to realise the hesitation and fear in Summer's voice.

In fact lately Summer had been feeling scared of seeing her baby. She couldn't explain it just that every time she thought of her she felt angry and hurt.

"Don't you want to hold her hand Sum?"

"Uh, yeah okay."

Seth pulled Summer in front of him and placed his hand on hers and then on Rachel's. Summer flinched, turning her face away not wanting Seth to see that she wasn't able to look at Rachel.

"Isn't she beautiful…" Seth whispered.

"Mmmm." Was all Summer could manage.

Wasn't a mother supposed to feel love and pride when she looked at her baby? That wasn't what she was feeling! Summer felt anger, disgust and pain when she saw Rachel. This was a baby who had given her so much pain and suffering. How could such a small person scar Summer so much and cause her so much distress? If she was able to do this at this age, what would she do later on? Summer realised then that she wouldn't be able to bring up this person or care for it. She didn't love her own baby…

The sound of the machines beeping around Seth and Summer, forced Summer out of her thoughts.

"What wrong?" Seth exclaimed, his voice full of worry.

Summer realised then how much Seth loved this baby. _He loved Rachel more than her! He would choose her over me any day!_ Summer thought

"Mr and Mrs Cohen if you could just step outside for a moment." Said the doctor.

The nurses bundled them outside where they sat waiting for some news about their daughter.

Seth's world was falling apart. He didn't know how much more her could take of this. All this shock and pain.

Summer on the other hand was having some thought of her own. If Seth could hear what was going through her head…

"Mr and Mrs Cohen, your baby is fine, in fact she has started to breathe on her own now!"

"THANK YOU DOCTOR! DID YOU HEAR THAT SUM? OUR BABY IS GOING TO BE FINE!"

"Yeah, great!" Summer tried to sound excited but it just sounded lame. If Seth wasn't excited he would have questioned her but he was too overjoyed.

He pulled Summer into a bear hug! But let go all to quickly to rush to the nurse who was carrying Rachel. Summer knew that Seth had left her already for that monster lying in his arms now.

"Summer, you know you did this. I mean they do say that a mothers touch is magical!"

"Yeah."

"Don't you want to hold her?"

"Ummm, actually I need the toilet…"

"Oh okay-"

Summer rushed off, not hearing the rest of Seth's sentence. She slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her hunched knees, and she sobbed and sobbed until she felt a comforting pair of arms wrap themselves around her. She knew who it was but she didn't say anything because at that moment she just needed to be with Seth and not explain anything. He understood and so they sat there for half an hour.

"Hey, are you ready to explain what happened back there?" Seth asked. It was the next morning and Summer was well rested. She thought she felt strong enough to speak to Seth. She knew she couldn't keep this to herself even if Seth would leave her.

"Yeah." Summer took a deep breath. "Well, I have been having some strange emotions and I needed some time to figure out what was going on, but now I know what's going on. Seth, I don't love our baby." Summer eventually blurted out.

"…What…ummm…this must be mistake…I mean isn't it normal…of course it's not normal…" Seth muttered to himself. He looked shock and Summer felt a strange sense of déjà vu when she told him she was pregnant.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can be a mother to this child." Seth didn't answer.

2 days later…

Summer couldn't believe that Seth had stuck by her and agreed with her choice to give up their baby. They were to take Rachel to the orphanage today and fill out all the papers.

Seth loved Rachel very much however he knew that he couldn't live without Summer and so even though his heart had broken in half he knew that this was the only choice he had. Both Summer and Seth couldn't live apart but with this baby they couldn't live together. Seth loved Summer enough to give up his baby for adoption, but there wasn't one day he went without doubting his decision but it came down to the same thing everyday. Who did he love more? He only wanted the best for his baby girl and so he thought it be better for her to have 2 parents who loved her rather than just one.

At the Atwood household…

"Honey, come on!" Ryan shouted. A few moments earlier they had reicved a phone call from the agency that a couple had chosen them to look after their baby.

"Coming, but I want my baby to see me looking nice when she sees me for the first time!" Taylor shouted back.

"Well who cares, you're beautiful anyway!"

"Awww, you're sweet but you're a man so you wouldn't understand." Taylor said as she bounded down the stairs. She gave Ryan a twirl; she was wearing a black knee-length skirt with a white shirt and black boots. She did look like the perfect mom, tender and caring with a strict yet soft manner to her.

Ryan knew how much this baby would be loved and how happy they would be as a family.

At the orphanage…

"Mr and Mrs Cohen?"

"Yes that's us," said Seth.

"Well if you could just come this way."

Seth and Summer followed both holding hands tightly with Rachel in Seth's arms.

"Well, these are your papers about the couple who you have selected, we'll give you some privacy so you can read them to yourselves."

"There's no need for that, we just want to be out of here before they come as we don't feel that we could face that disgusted and yet happy on their faces." Seth answered curtly.

"Oh, well, okay then if you'll just sign here."

"Sure."

It was done, Rachel was no longer a Cohen, and she didn't get to meet her grandparents, or her uncle and aunt or even her mother properly.

Taylor and Ryan arrived at the orphanage a moment to late to see Seth and Summer leave.

"Hi, we're the Atwoods, we're here to meet our baby girl?"

"Yes just this way."

Taylor was nervous to see the real parents of this baby, she didn't know if she could controls herself to keep the disgust or hatred of them to herself. They must he horrible people to give their baby away.

"Mr and Mrs Atwood, I'm sorry but the parents of your baby just left."

"Oh" Taylor said. They must have been too ashamed of themselves.

"Well, wouldn't you like to meet your baby?"

"Oh yeah."

"Can we name her ourselves?"

"Yes, the parent agreed to that."

"Well…Ryan what do you think of Natalie?"

"Natalie Atwood, I like it!"

"Well then Natalie welcome to our family!"

That day Summer and Seth left the agency feeling as though they had lost a part of their souls and Ryan and Taylor left feeling that their lives had never been better.

Rachel Cohen went into the agency but Natalie Atwood came out of it.

**Liked it? i know it was gud! hahaha! well you'll just have to wait and see what happens! :) hehehe!**

**Oh and thankx for all the feedback on whether Rachel shuld survive or not!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Confusion – Chapter For Dhara :D

CHAPTER 6

The day after they had visited the orphanage, Summer remained in bed. Seth briefly tried to get her out, but he was too upset to try hard. He also felt what Summer was going through but not in the same way. After all, she was the one that had given birth to Rachel. The two didn't eat. They didn't move. They didn't do anything at all. They just laid on the bed, grieving at their mistake. A mistake that in a way, could have cost them the rest of their life. Summer was too ashamed of what she had done but didn't want to admit to Seth that she wanted her child back as he may just leave her.

At around 1pm, Taylor called and left a message, ignored by Summer and Seth. Being Taylor she didn't give up and rang another three times before Summer finally picked up.

"What do you want Taylor?" Summer moaned.

"Oooooooh! Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning" Taylor joked.

"Or I haven't got out of bed at all!" Summer retorted.

"Oh," Taylor said, and she could sense hurt in her voice.

"Sorry Taylor, I just….I'm going through a bad time right now" Summer explained.

"Don't worry about it. When you're ready to talk, I'm here" Taylor reassured. "Anyway, is it ok if Ryan and I come over tonight because….we have some amazing news!!"

Taylor's voice returned to the ecstatic tone it had answered the phone with.

"Umm….well…." Summer debated whether she wanted company just yet.

"Great! See you tonight at 7pm sharp." Taylor said, and hung up. Great, Summer thought, just great.

"SETH!" Summer yelled.

"I'm right here honey" Seth said from the other side of the bed.

"Sorry, but Ryan and Taylor are coming tonight at 7" Summer groaned, sitting up from the bed, and stumbling across to the bathroom. As much as she needed her friends right now, she wanted to be alone. Alone with her thoughts. Alone to grieve. But this was not going to happen. There was some news she just 'had to hear' first.

--

At exactly 7pm, the doorbell rang. Summer and Seth were clean and awake, but not their active normal selves. As she opened the door, she only saw one figure.

"Where's Ryan?" Seth asked.

"Oh, well I need to give you some background info before we show you our surprise!" Taylor squealed. She took a deep breath. "Okay, so here goes. Well you know I am unable to have children, well Ryan and I took another option, and, well, WE HAVE A BABY!"

Summer gasped with glee. Seth smiled and hugged Taylor.

"Congrats Taylor! Its great news!" Seth said.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S SO GREAT FOR YOU GUYS!" Summer shrieked. Her insides couldn't help but squirm at the thought of Taylor having a child when she doesn't.

"Well, Ryan is with her right now, if you want to come see!" Taylor squealed and jumped in the air with delight. Summer and Seth followed and caught sight of Ryan standing with the pram in the driveway. They all ran over to the pram and Ryan smiled.

"Everyone, meet Rachel Dawn Atwood" Ryan said, and Summer gasped. It was as if the world had frozen around her. There she was. Her beautiful daughter. Sitting in her best friends' pram. Her Rachel. Summer's soul collapsed inside her.

"Where did you get her from?" Summer whispered, trying to sound excited.

"The adoption agency down past Harbor. We were lucky as the mother only gave her up yesterday! I think anyone who gives their child up for adoption is a truly horrible person. I mean, what a cruel thing to do with your child! But that's not going to stop us, we're going to forget her mother even existed" Taylor giggled happily. Summer had tears streaming down her face. What Taylor had just said was truly painful. She knew what she had done, didn't she understand how much she regretted it? Then again, she has only just returned from Hawaii today, so why would she know? Still, the news killed Summer. She couldn't handle it. Then Taylor said probably the worst thing she ever could.

"OH MY GOSH! Summer I totally forgot! Let me see your baby!" Taylor squealed with excitement. Summer and Seth couldn't hold in their pain anymore. Summer wailed and ran back inside. Seth's voice was shaking.

"I..I..I think yo..y..you guys should go h..home now" Seth stammered. Taylor's face fell and a look of concern flashed across it.

"What's going on Seth? I need to see if Summer is ok" Taylor said worriedly.

"Leave Ryan, Taylor" Seth muttered, truly upset and a little angry at them.

"No Seth I nee-"

"GO!" Seth yelled at them. Taylor and Ryan stood in silence. They glanced at each other hurt and utterly confused. Not wanting to hurt Seth's feelings, they placed their baby – more like the Cohen's baby – in the backseat and jumped into the car. Taylor rolled down the window and looked at Seth.

"Seth, what's going on?" Taylor pleaded, her voice now shaking.

"Put it this way" Seth muttered in a deep, scary voice for him, "You won't be hearing from us in a while. What you have done has destroyed our life. We can't see you guys anymore. Now get out, and don't even think about speaking to my wife again, you'll only upset her" he retorted.

"Seth, come on, explai-"

"GET OUT!" Seth yelled, getting angry again. Taylor and Ryan stared at him. Then he rolled up the window, and drove away. Away from their friendship.

--

Seth made his way upstairs, finding Summer there in floods of tears. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Seth climbed onto the bed and took her in his arms. There were tears in his eyes too. The one chance they had to get their daughter back was lost. Their lives will never be the same.

"Seth?" Summer croaked hoarsely. "I never want to see them ever, ever, EVER again".

"I know, and don't worry, you won't" Seth reassured her, even though he was crushed. Both of them lay on the bed for what felt like weeks, with only the other for company. They cried often, and they talked rarely. It may have happened. Seth and Summer's happiness had gone.

It is strange to think that the one thing that is supposed to be the biggest joy in a person's life, is actually killing two wonderful people inside. It could be the end of their marriage. Their marriage killed by grief. All hope had gone, and as far as Seth and Summer knew, it would never return.


	7. Chapter 7

heres my reply to all ur comments:

**Hi ppl! Prepare yourselves for the finale of my story! Enjoy and please review! :)**

CHAPTER 7

It had been 5 days since the dinner that went wrong. The two couples hadn't spoken to one another since then, Ryan and Taylor wanting to give Seth and Summer space and Seth and Summer wanting that space. However today Ryan and Taylor felt that the others had had enough time to cool down and maybe would be able to discuss what had happened calmly. However maybe it was still to early…

"Hello?" Summer answered the phone.

"Umm, hi it's Tay-" Summer disconnected the phone as soon as she heard Taylor's voice, she already knew what it would be about. Two seconds later the phone rung again.

"Look Summer don't cut me off we just want to discuss what happened cos we still don't know what we did."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID? I'LL TELL U WHAT YOU DID, U RUINED OUR LIVES! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT WHEN YOU CALLED TO INVITE US I WAS UPSET? HUH? NO YOU DIDN'T! AND DO YA WANT TO KNOW WHY I WAS UPSET…IT WAS BECAUSE WE GAVE UP RACHEL FOR ADOPTION! AND YES, YOUR BABY _NATALIE_ IS ACTUALLY OUR BABY RACHEL!" Summer screamed down the phone to Taylor. At that time Ryan had seen Taylor on the phone and was also listening just as Seth was listening on the other end.

"Wow…uhh…Summer…I had….umm…no idea." Taylor stammered

"WELL WHY WOULD YOU HAVE ANY IDEA, I MEAN YOU JUST COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO LISTEN TO WHAT I HAD TO SAY, COULD YOU?" Summer shouted.

"Summer, I'm so sorry, the agency said the parents had left and we were too excited to read the papers yet. Please forgive us." Taylor cried, begging for Summer's forgiveness.

"Look Taylor, I don't know if we can be friends if you continue to be the parents of Rachel. When I came home that night I felt like I had lost a part of me and I had. Taylor she is_ my_ baby, my own flesh and blood. I made a mistake giving her up and when you called I was about to ask Seth to take me to the agency so we could get Rachel back."

"Well, Summer where does that leave us because I'm not sure I can give Natalie up-"

"Her name is Rachel not Natalie and if you're not willing to give her back then we cut off all communication and Seth and I are considering moving to Los Angeles."

"No Summer, we need to discuss this properly, can we meet at the pier at say 5 pm?"

"Fine, we'll see you there."

At the pier…

"You bought her? Why did yo do that?" Summer asked as she saw Taylor and Ryan arrive with Rachel in a pram.

"We didn't have anyone to look after her," Taylor said.

"This is going to make this much harder." Seth said. He knew that Summer and him were still attached to Rachel.

"Sorry man but this is not important."

"Yeah, fine. So what are we going to do?"

"Me and Taylor have been thinking that seeing as she is your baby we would be willing to discuss returning her to you, but we still want to be able to see her when we want to."

"Wow, well that's very generous and we would be happy to appoint you godfather and godmother as well as aunt and uncle. I don't think we can ever thank you enough." Summer whispered

"We would be honoured to play that role. And it's okay but we just want to patch things up again. So we want to apologise for our stupidity and carelessness." Ryan said

"No, please don't apologise, we should be. We're sorry for jumping to conclusions and causing you so much pain." Seth said. "We also want to say that Rachel's full name will now be Rachel Natalie Roberts Cohen. It's quite a mouthful but at least all the most important in her life will be remembered."

"Thank you, we will arrange a meeting with the agency as soon as possible" Taylor said, smiling although sad to give up Natalie.

They stood up and they embraced each other, however these hugs were different to the others they had had. They were stiffer yet over time they hoped they could go back to their old ways.

The four friends found a way to clear up the mess they had created however whenever they hugged or talked about Rachel, this day was always in the back of their minds. Ryan and Taylor adopted another baby and named her Natalie and Seth and Summer had the happiest days of their lives with Rachel. Summer cared and loved for Rachel, providing her with as much love as she could. Rachel was possibly the most loved baby around! Summer knew that she had made a mistake and maybe one day when Rachel was older she would tell her about it and hope for her forgiveness just as Ryan and Taylor forgiven her.

Hey guys! That was the end of my amaze story. Hope liked it and maybe you'll be hearing from me soon! Thanks to 'Yarrie', 'Tines', 'Francesfresh007', 'Anadi' and 'BrookeRoberts' my 5 most faithful readers!

**Hope u enjoyed my story! :) xoxo- JIRDST4eva**

**p.s u can read my profile 2 find out more about me! YAY! I'm a very interesting person! LOL!**


End file.
